


Worrying Wardrobe

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Abby’s wardrobe causes some concerns.





	Worrying Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #540 "repair"

“Abby?” said McGee, when she came into the bullpen. “Are you okay? You seem to be wearing more black than usual.”

“I’m okay,” she said. “I’m just… worried.”

“About what?” Bishop asked.

“Major Mass Spec. He’s in for repairs today.”

“Oh,” said McGee. Both women looked at him, and he added, “Not that I’m not worried about him, too. But I thought maybe somebody had died.”

Abby smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Sorry to alarm you, Timmy. I just thought I should keep my wardrobe simple, so I wouldn’t distract myself.”

He smiled back. “Good idea, Abs.”

THE END


End file.
